Death means Forget: A collection of Drabbles
by griffenhawk
Summary: A collection of GinRan drabbles/one-shots
1. 001: Death means Forget

**1.**

**Title:**Death means Forget

**Word Count: **287

**Rating:**K

**Description:**Why is Gin really afraid of dying? Is it because it means his life of power and glory will end, or is it because of something else?

**Character(s)/Pairings:**GinxMatsumoto

* * *

Zaraki had been right when he said Gin and Tosen were the only captains who were afraid of dying, Gin would never deny that fact. He knew he was afraid of death, but why? It was the answer to that question which most people got wrong. No it wasn't because Gin was just afraid of losing his life, nor was it the fact that he was power-hungry or anything stupid like that. Gin was afraid of dying because it meant he would forget. 

**He didn't want to forget.**

If he died, he would forget _her_. He didn't want to forget her. No, never. Never would Gin forget Rangiku Matsumoto, the single sole in the whole entire world that always managed to brighten up his day and the only person alive to have ever seen him smile sincerely as well as the **true** colour of his eyes. No, not the blood red contacts he has grown accustomed to wearing but the icy sea green irises. But if he died, he would forget.

**He didn't want to. **

That was why he feared death. It wasn't the dying part, or the pain, it was just the fear of forgetting her face, her laugh. Hell he wouldn't even remember her chest size and that was HARD to forget.

**He really didn't. **

So no, truthfully Gin wasn't afraid of dying. He was just picky about the way he wanted to die. Gin would die happily if it was for Rangiku's happiness, he would die happily if she was the one that killed him. He just didn't want to die alone, when he died… Gin's wish… his only wish that he had ever made, was that Rangiku was to be with him.

Gin was a lucky man in the end.

* * *

Just a random drabble I thought up… I don't really know how it came but it sort of popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks, I kind of dragged it a bit but I was just pretty much writing whatever came into my head. 

Hope you liked it. Oh and to all you Devotion fans… ho-hum, I'll update before March. (that's a crappy promise to make, I know, sorry)

-Griƒƒen


	2. 002: Nothing Left to See

**2.**

**Title: **Nothing Left to See

**Word Count: **284

**Rating:** K

**Description:** Gin only ever opens his eyes for one person...

**Character(s)/Pairings:**GinxMatsumoto

**Written:** March 1, 2009

**

* * *

  
**

Even though his eyes were always like slits, he did occasionally open them so he could see. _Occasionally_. This was one such occasion.

For now, his eyes were concentrated only on one thing. _Her_. But that was all he did. Stare. He never moved, not even a twitch of a finger. Even as she fought with all her might and was beaten. Even as her wounds bled freely, letting blood run over her beautiful, smooth skin. Not an inch, did he move. But he stared. But he watched. Even as she fell, with a gaping whole through her body, he did not move. The eternal smirk on his face did not falter. Even as Aizen glanced at him with a small smirk, he had the grace to give an even wider smirk back, to show he did not care. But he did. Not that he would show it.

Her face turned as she fell, locking into his features. Catching his eyes, her face was unreadable. Others would have said it was a pleading look that flashed before her eyes, but Gin knew it wasn't. Even if he had wanted to move at the moment she fell, he didn't, because, she didn't want him too. It wasn't a pleading look she gave him.

He continued to watch her fall, he continued to watch as the life left her eyes, and then….

His eyes closed. There was nothing left to see.

(A/N: I'm not really into Bleach, too busy fangirling over Japanese "Idols" xD but I was bored, felt like writing a drabble and guess which couple appeared in my mind? ^^ Hope you like)


	3. 003: Ode to a Silver Snake

**3.**

**Title: **An Ode to a Silver Snake, Disguised as a Fox

**Word Count: **304

**Rating:** K

**Description:** Gin only ever opens his eyes for one person...

**Character(s)/Pairings:**GinxMatsumoto

**Written:** February 11, 2010

* * *

_You are becoming a snake tomorrow._  
_And as you start to devour people,_  
_With that mouth that has eaten others,_  
_You cry your love to me._  
_And the same as today, I do wonder._  
_Will I be able to say my love to you?_

_(Tite Kubo)_

People called him a fox with his slitted eyes and eternal smile that sent them running in the other direction. He took it as a compliment. Foxes were cunning, sly, sneaky, the best pranksters, the best liars. Gin wasn't going to be humble, he knew he had these traits. They were his tools to survival. Yes. People called him a fox, mostly as an insult to his creepiness, but Gin decided to take it as a compliment. He was a fox. He would be sly, cunning and a liar-if it meant protecting her.

What Gin really likened himself to though, was a snake. Emotionless, cold-blooded, slithering around, swallowing his favourite prey whole. Yes. Gin would rather think himself a snake. A silver snake to be exact. Why silver? Well for one it matched his name, Gin, and, well, he liked the colour. Silver. And for a more sentimental reason, because silver was the matching partner to Gold. Gold like her.

Most people called him a fox with his slitted eyes and eternal smile that sent shivers running down their spines. Gin likened himself to a snake, heartless, eating his prey whole. But she, she likened Gin to what he truly was. The colour silver. Pure, strong, shining like the moon to accompany her during dark, lonely nights. He was the colour silver. Just as she was the colour gold. Brimming with vitality and life, his sun to help guide him out of the darkness.

Yes. Gin was a silver snake disguised as a fox. He was cunning, a master of lies, decieving everyone as he slithered around, swallowing his favourites whole, hurting her even until the end, and yet she continued to shine beside him, bringing him out of the darkness for he could no longer accompany her through the darkness of the night.


End file.
